catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
BreezeClan (rp)
This clan currently belongs to Allari. If you would like to have a cat for this clan, fill out this form in comments. Name: Gender: Rank: Decription: Family: Any family the cat might have goes here. The cat must be a roleplay cat. You must have the user who is roleplaying the cat's permission. BreezeClan :Hello, and welcome to BreezeClan. We are the cats that roam the dark, we are fast and sneaky. We will never back down from any fight, we are strong and we will stay that way. Locations in breezeClan :Leader's Den - A cave with a small entering and as you go in there is a wide clearing, a small bed made out of moss so the leader can sleep, a small pool of water and a small hole at the top witch shows a little bit of light. :Tall Rock - this is a tall rock that the leader makes announcements. :Breezy creek - A river witch runs in BreezeClan territory, they ussualy catch fish and there are lots of squirrels around there. Allegiances Leader: :Silverstar- A sleek silver she-cat with white paws and muzzle. She has shiny blue eyes with a little bit of green. She is nice and generous and will help anyone in need of help. (Adoption) Deputy: :Daisyheart- A pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes. (Adoption) Medicine cat: :Appleblossom- smoky gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white ear tips ( Moonshine ) Medicine cat apprentice: :Moonpaw- beautful silver she-cat with darker silver tabby stripes all over her body, except for her chest and the tip of her tail and her right fore foot and she has seablue eyes. She is loving, compassionate, sweet and kind. (Jaymoon) Warriors: :Mosswing- A white a reverse calico (white, silver, black, grey, brown)she-cat with blue eyes. (Willowflower) :Nightheart- A black tom with a white dip on his chest and amber eyes. He also has a crush on Daisyheart. (Willowflower) :Bluesky- A white tom with shiny blue eyes. He has black on his paws and is tail. he also has a crush on Mosswing. (Up for adoption) :Crowspots- A white tom with blacksh purple spots and amber eyes. (Willowflower) :Flightclaw- A light brown tom with a white dash on his chest, a dipped white tail, and paws. Along with green eyes. (Willowflower) :Shadowstone- A dark gray-silvery tabby tom with lighter and darker splotches splattered randomly throughout his pelt. Has black paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, ear tips, fur above his nose. Dark amber eyes with faint ripples of pale green in them. He is kind and loving. He is down to earth and sweet. He has a hard time in battle because he is afraid of killing another cat, even if it's his enemy.Mate Sunpatch (Moonbird) Apprentices: :Nompaw- Young silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Contantly hungry (Berryflower) :Frostpaw- A white she-cat with grey spots on her pelt. She has blue eyes. (Willowflower) :Birchpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes (Moonbird) Queens: :Sunpatch- white she cat with golden patches of fur and hazel eyes. Loving stern and happy kits are Seedkit Leafkit Chickadeekit and Cougarkit. Mate Shadowstone. (Jaymoon) :Hollyheart- a quiet pale gray she-cat with white fur on her tail and paws and bright amber eyes. Expecting kits. Mate Crowfrost. ( EmmatheFoxwing) Kits: :Seedkit-golden she-kit with brown speckles on her back and amber eyes(Moonbird) :Leafkit-pale gray and white tabby tom with leaf green eyes (Flamefur) :Chickadeekit-pale gray tom with a black head and brown eyes. Talkative and lively(Willowflower) :Cougarkit-tan she-kit with a black face, tail, ears, and paws and light blue eyes. Sweet caring out-going and mischievous (Jaymoon12) Elders: RPG Nompaw padded out of the apprentices den. I'm hungrey She thought. ---- Daisyheart walked out from the warriors den. She caught Nightheart staring at her but he quick;y turned his gaze. How weird. she thought. She went to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse and begin eating it. ---- Moonpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse and a vole, and walked over to the medicine cat den. ---- Frostpaw walked out of the apprentices den, she yawned and strechted. Icey2012 20:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, a screech came from the nursery. ---- Daisytail heard a noise from the nursery and knew exactly what was wrong. "Appleblossom! Sunpatch is having her kits!" The medicine Cat ran out from the den and into the nursery. "Sunpatch?" she called. ---- The only thing that answered her was another screech ---- "Her kits are coming," Appleblossom told Daisyheart. ---- (Borrowing Appleblossom) Appleblossom raced into the nursery. She rolled a stick over to Sunpatch. "Bite that when the pain comes." Sunpatch's only response was a nod. The queen convulsed and bit down on the stick. Appleblossom pressed her paws on Sunpatch's flank, the queen yowling. After about a minute, the first kit fell onto the moss, a tom. Appleblossom used a forepaw to push the little kit towards it's mother. Sunpatch licked the tom's fur, then convulsed again, the stick splintering. Appleblossom pressed down her paws, and another kit slid onto the den floor. "This one is a she-cat." Appleblossom mewed. The queens convulsed once again as another kit slid out, and then again as the last kit slid out. As the kit crawled over to its mother's belly, Appleblossom sighed with relief. -EmmatheFoxwing Moonpaw said, "good job Sunsplash! That's it!" Sunsplash was panting, and she tried to look at her kits. "oh look!" she purred. "This one is Seedkit, the golden she-kit with brown speckles on her back,this pale gray and white tabby tom can be Leafkit, Chickideekit will be the pale gray tom with a black head,and Cougerkit is the tanish-brown she-kit with the black face, tail, paws, and ears."Sunsplash finished, with her kits all named. ---- Mosswing came over to bluesky Nightheart looked at the nursery, Crowspots was with his mate Hollyflower ---- Sunpatch looked up from licking her kits as Nightheart stuck his head in. "Hello Nightheart." Sunpatch purred. "Look at my kits! Aren't they beautiful?" ---- "Yes, they are! wheres Shadestone?" he mewed ---- Sunpatch looked confused."I don't know," she murmured. "I think he was on a hunting patrol!" Sunpatch exclaimed as her eyes cleared up. ---- Leafkit felt a soft tongue lick him. He opened his eyes to see a white and golden she cat.--Flamefur2778 22:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ---- "Hello Leafkit." Sunpatch said, her warm soft voice purring. "I am Sunpatch, your mother. Do you know who these kits are?" ---- He saw other kits around him.He looked at Sunpatch.He looked around.He stood up.--Flamefur2778 00:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur Sunpatch purred harder and louder. "These are your sisters and your brother!" Cougarkit looked up and yawned. Her eyes opened, and revealed that they were a beautiful light blue. "Are you my momma?" Her soft voice asked. She cocked her head at Leafkit. "And my brother?" Sunpatch purred, her throat like thunder. "Yes, we are." --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 19:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leaf kit looked at Cougarkit.He purred. "Hi there."--Flamefur2778 06:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur Cougerkit laughed. "Hi!" Then she jumped on him and they wrestled.--sJaymoon home is with the one you love 18:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- He laughed and batted at her. He laughed as he fell flat on his face--Flamefur2778 18:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Cougarkit sat on top of him. "I win!" She squealed. --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 19:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- He laughed."No fair!"--Flamefur2778 19:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur She grinned mischievously. "Yes it is!" And she started to wrestle again. --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 19:35, July 25, 2012 (UTc) ---- He laughed and pounced on Cougarkit."Ha!"He laughed as Cougarkit fell on the ground.-- 19:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur Cougarkit and Leafkit wrestled untill they dropped. Then Sunpatch had to pick them up by thier scruffs and put them in the nest with her. They snuggled and fell asleep.--Jaymoon home is with the one you love 03:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cougar kit was lying in a ditch.he looked around and noticed he was in a ravine."Mommy?LeafKit?"He said.he tried to climb out but noticed there was a growl.He then spotted something move and with a flash of light it attacked."Ahhhhh!"He woke up and sobbed.-Flamefur Category:RP Clans